Terror by Transmat!
[[Datei:Terror By Transmat 00 title.jpg|thumb|300px|Terror by Transmat!]]Terror by Transmat! ist ein Kurzcomic aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicreihe der Mirage Studios, die als Special Feature im Rollenspiel-Regelwerk The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Guide to the Universe veröffentlicht wurde. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 1987 *'Ausgabe:' The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Guide to the Universe, S. 39-48 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Tusche:' Ryan Brown *'Text:' Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Technofear!!!" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Survival Game" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Professor Honeycutt *Utroms **Sicherheitsoffizier Yat *Triceraton-Kommandos **Captain Zarg Inhalt thumb|140px|left|Ferien bei den UtromsNach den turbulenten Ereignissen, die die Turtles in der letzten Zeit haben durchmachen müssen, kommt ihnen eine Einladung ihrer außerirdischen Freunde, der Utroms, scheinbar ganz recht, da diese ja als ein friedliebendes Volk bekannt sind. So werden die vier Mutanten auf der Utrom-Heimatwelt von einem Abgesandten der Utroms und deren Asylanten aus der Galaktischen Föderation, Professor Honeycutt, empfangen und gerade mit einem Schwebewagen herumgefahren, als der Utrom-Fahrer eine alarmierende Nachricht erhält: Triceratontruppen haben gerade eine Utromstation besetzt, ein Teil der Besatzung getötet und den Rest als Geiseln genommen! thumb|160px|"Make my day!"Die Freunde landen umgehend auf dem Gebäude, in dem die Triceratons aufgetaucht sind, und werden vom Sicherheitsoffizier Yat in die neuesten Erkenntnisse eingeweiht. Eine größere triceratonische Kommandoeinheit hat allem Anschein nach eine Utrom-Transmatstation auf dem Außenposten-Planeten Gavat-4 eingenommen und mit dem dortigen Teleportal einige Experimente angefangen. Bisher sind nur drei feindliche Soldaten im Gebäude, doch dies kann sich schnell ändern, sobald die Triceratons die Maschine besser bedienen und genügend Truppen für eine Invasion sammeln können! Die Turtles, die als Ninja weit bessere Möglichkeiten haben, die Eindringlinge zu überwältigen, bieten den Utroms selbstverständlich ihre Hilfe an und werden von ihnen mit Betäubungsstrahlern ausgerüstet. Sie brechen durch eine kaum gesicherte Tür ein, überraschen die Triceratonier im Handumdrehen und nehmen sie gefangen. thumb|left|140px|Turtles to the RescueDurch ihre Überwachungstechnologie haben die Utroms inzwischen herausbekommen, dass die Utrom-Geiseln in der Gavat-4-Station gefangen gehalten werden, bestückt mit Sprengstofffallen, die hochgehen, sollte jemand versuchen, sie mithilfe eines Transmats zu befreien. Daraufhin entwirft Leonardo einen Plan, die Geiseln zu befreien, die Station zu zerstören und damit den geplanten Angriff der Triceratonier zu vereiteln. Professor Honeycutt, der sich mit der triceratonischen Technologie auskennt, schließt sich mit einem von ihm konstruierten Spezialwerkzeug an, um die gefangenen Utroms von ihren Sprengfesseln zu befreien. thumb|140px|Bittstellung nach Triceraton-ArtAuf Gavat-4 indessen versucht Zarg, der Anführer der triceratonischen Kommandos, die Gebrauchsanweisungen für den Transmat von seinen Gefangenen zu erpressen (auch wenn diese ihm wahrheitsgemäß zu erklären versuchen, dass ihre Transmatmaschine nur auf festgelegten Koordinaten arbeitet), als in der dortigen Transmatstation plötzlich ein Tor bildet und sich mehrere Utrom-Exoskelette materialisieren. Prompt befiehlt Zarg, die Eindringlinge unter Beschuß zu nehmen, nicht bemerkend, dass die Exoskelette auf Automationsmodus laufen und nur als Ablenkung dienen, damit die Turtles und Honeycutt sich unbemerkt in der Nähe materialisieren und die Station infiltrieren können. thumb|left|140px|"Schlussverkauf!"Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael setzen die abgelenkten Kommandos außer Gefecht, und während Leonardo und Honeycutt die Geiseln befreien, legen sie die mitgebrachten Sprengsätze in der Station aus. Doch gerade als sie fertig sind, tauchen neue und größere Probleme in Gestalt eines starken Triceraton-Truppenkontingents auf, das gerade gelandet ist und sich auf die Station zubewegt. Die Turtles, Honeycutt und die befreiten Utroms können gerade noch mithilfe des Transmats entkommen, bevor die Sprengladungen hochgehen und die Station vollständig in Trümmer legen. thumb|140px|Die Ferien gehen zu EndeZurück auf der Utrom-Heimatwelt machen die Turtles sich wieder bereit für die Rückkehr auf die Erde. Die Utroms sprechen den Turtles ihren herzlichsten Dank für ihre Hilfe aus, und ungewohnterweise scheint ausgerechnet Raphael es zu bedauern, dass sie schon gehen müssen. Als Michelangelo ihm aufzählt, was sie seit ihrer Ankunft alles an Aufregungen haben durchmachen müssen, antwortet Raphael nur grinsend darauf: "Yeah - Ferien, wie ich sie mag!" Trivia *Die Ereignisse, die die Turtles und Professor Honeycutt auf der ersten Seite ansprechen, ereigneten sich in ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6. Neudruckversionen *''Shell Shock'' Siehe auch *''The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Guide to the Universe'' *''Shell Shock'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips Kategorie:Comics: Shell Shock Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird